Abby Huntsman
Abby Huntsman (born Abigail Haight Huntsman) is a general assignment reporter for Fox News Channel. She is sometimes afraid of failing but Keeper Brazil teaches her not to be afraid. Early Life Abigail Haight Huntsman is born Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on May 1, 1986. Career At age 16, Huntsman worked a behind-the-scenes position at Good Morning America. By her own admission, she disliked it so much that she contemplated giving up on television "forever."[1] While attending the University of Pennsylvania, Huntsman interned for Diane Sawyer. Huntsman, having observed Sawyer's representation of herself and manner of presenting news, became so impressed with her that she would later say "I always think of her as someone that I hope I can try to be like".[2] In 2012, during and after her father's presidential campaign, Huntsman appeared as a political commentator for ABC News in Washington, D.C., and Good Morning America in New York City.[3] In October 2012, Huntsman was profiled in ABC News's 'Five Questions,'[4] a part of This Week with George Stephanopoulos. In August 2012, she was interviewed by Brian Williams on Rock Center about Mitt Romney's run for president and her own relationship with the Mormon faith.[5] Previously, she held a position at the international public relations firm Burson-Marsteller.[6] In 2013, she was listed as number 26 on the Forbes 30 under 30 list. [7] In July 2013, Huntsman joined The Cycle, filling a vacancy created by the departure of S.E. Cupp. Huntsman was the second replacement host to join the show, after Ari Melber. She sought to bring conservative views to the program, also denying that her relation to the Huntsman family had anything to do with her acquiring the position since she, in her own words, "went through the same audition process as everybody else", against a field she recalled featuring hundreds of candidates.[8] In July 2015, The Cycle was cancelled. Prior to joining MSNBC, Huntsman was a host/producer for HuffPost Live,[9] the Huffington Post's streaming network. She had also been a frequent guest on CNN.[10] In October 2015, Huntsman joined Fox News Channel as a general assignment reporter.[11] She covers the news of the day across the network's daytime and primetime programming.[12] Jon Huntsman campaign Huntsman worked on her father's 2012 campaign as a media advisor and surrogate.[13] On the campaign trail Abby, along with her sisters Liddy and Mary Anne, earned attention for their social media presence. The Huntsman Daughters were profiled by The New Yorker,[14] GQ,[13] and BuzzFeed.[15] Personal life Huntsman was born in Pennsylvania.[16] She grew up in Utah but has spent many years living in Asia, most recently Beijing.[17] She graduated from the University of Pennsylvania in 2008, with a degree in Philosophy, Politics, and Economics (PPE). In 2010, she married her college sweetheart, Jeffrey Bruce Livingston.[18] She, along with Meghan McCain and Margaret Hoover released an ad in early 2013 in support of gay marriage. "I think it's a generational issue, and I think over time you're going to see more and more Republicans support the freedom to marry. I'm happy and proud of that movement."[19] Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion *''To Be Added'' See Also *See the real Abby Huntsman on Wikipedia Category:Fictional Charater Category:1986 Briths Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:American Christians Category:Allies